Clichés at its Best
by blufox
Summary: [SenRu] Rukawa was sure that he could have drowned himself into all the cliché antics that had been taking place the whole day, when he realized that he had been drowning from it the moment he decided to wait for him seven years ago


**Title: **Clichés at its Best

**Pairing: **SenRu

**Word Count: **1191

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Slam Dunk

**Summary/**SenRu V-Day Drabble/ Rukawa was sure that he could have drowned himself into all the cliché antics that had been taking place the whole day, when he momentarily realized that he had been drowning from it the moment he decided to wait for him seven years ago.

* * *

**Clichés at its Best**

**By: Blufox**

Rukawa looked at the clock for the nth time of the day.

Amongst all the years he existed in his life, he can be certain that he had never felt anything close to what he is currently feeling right now. With silence overwhelming his four-walled room, leaving the ticking of the clock to be the only brave source to defy this silence, Rukawa wouldn't be near to being shocked if he'd find himself screaming any minute from now.

Taking another glance at the clock, which seemed to have received numerous number of death glares as of the day, Rukawa decided to slump his stressed his body on top his bed and stare at the ceiling for only God knows how long.

Unconsciously, he found himself stretching his right arm as he looked at his pale slender fingers desperately longing to touch the ceiling.

_So near, yet so far_

Rukawa silently thought, which earned him to slightly curve his lips up after realizing how cliché and mushy his thoughts had turn out to be.

If he wasn't Rukawa Kaede himself, he is quite sure that he wouldn't have been wasting his time inside the room right now; hence, he should be in the airport waiting for some cocky hedgehog's coming from America after having been informed regarding his arrival. But he is certain that his name is Rukawa Kaede, and for that reason, he refused to give in to his desire.

In addition to that, the fact that it's Valentine's Day isn't helping at all. It just reminded him too much regarding the certain fact that he's single and needless to say, alone inside his goddamn room.

In someway, Rukawa would have wanted to be at the airport right now. Koshino called him two weeks ago regarding Sendoh's party which will be held later after his arrival, which so happened to be today. He feels kind of bad leaving Koshino waiting for Sendoh alone during a _torturous_ day, but it's not like he agreed when Koshino informed him that they'd be picking up Sendoh _together_ so that _they'd_ all arrive in the party at the same time. If he remembered it clearly, all he did was produce a low grunt before hanging up. But it's not like someone forced him _not_ to go with Koshino today either. It was_ his_ decision, and _his_ decision_ alone_; and yet at some point, Rukawa has this feeling that he made the wrong choice.

Shrugging off the thought, he then shifted his body, making him face the wall.

Thinking tires the hell out of him no matter what time of the day it is. Sighing, he rested his eyes just right after stealing another glance from the clock.

_Two more hours_ Rukawa muttered under his barest whispers.

* * *

By the Rukawa woke up, it has already been past 5 and he is hell sure that Sendoh had already arrived and should be riding with Koshino right now on their way to his party; and yet Rukawa found himself off-guard when he took hold of his cellphone and received a couple of voice messages asking him where the hell Sendoh was. 

He vowed to himself that he should never feel anything when he is addressed regarding matters about Sendoh; however, it seemed to him that after all those years when Sendoh stayed in America, he has never been able to get over him at all.

_What do you expect me to do? Go to the airport and hug him so tight as if we were never apart for seven damned years? Where the hell is he_?

Rukawa frantically thought as he tried his best not to lose his chill. Looking at his cellphone he made a mental note to kill his so called friends once he'd be given the chance to lay a finger on them. Leaving him _don't keep Sendoh to yourself_ messages in his voicemail while he was busy visiting his tralaland is just not the right words a friend should say, Rukawa silently argued. Sighing, he grabbed his jacket and keys before leaving his well-secured apartment.

* * *

For some reason, Rukawa could have sworn that calling Koshino up and asking where they are is the most logical thing to do, but somehow he found himself doing yet again, the illogical thing. This time however, it's not a matter of pride. As much as Rukawa hates to admit it, hearing bad news from Koshino is the last thing he'd ever want to hear right in that moment. 

Letting out another sigh, Rukawa couldn't help but let out a curse for the nth lime of the day. He's not in his best mood today, and making him deal with traffic with a view of _I love you_ tralala _Happy Valentines_ posters, made it even worse.

Looking at his watch, he felt his hopes slip out of him. It has been four hours since Sendoh's plane arrived. There is just no way that Sendoh would still be in the airport.

By the time Rukawa arrived in the airport it was already 9:00 in the evening.

Running as fast as he can, totally ignoring the guards who had been yelling "No running" behind his back, Rukawa sprinted towards the waiting area Koshino repeatedly made a clear point of reminding him.

Much to his disappointment, he wasn't able to spot any familiar Sendoh-looking man waiting in that area.

_Seems like I've made you wait too long_

Rukawa couldn't help but bitterly think. He was about to go towards his car before the towing company decides to take it away from him when he got a glimpse of a sleeping middle aged man right at the corner of the room.

Slowly, Rukawa started to head towards that direction, and before he knew it he was already running and hugging the damned man who managed to wipe his drool on his t-shirt. Rukawa could have sworn that the man _intentionally_ did that, but he chose to ignore it anyway.

For now, all he cared about is the fact that he can feel the warmth that had been haunting him for seven long years.

Rukawa was about to let go of the man when he felt him wrap his arms around his body.

"You came…" came the words of the man he loved, which he happened to have whispered huskily in his ears.

Rukawa was sure that he could have drowned himself into all the cliché antics that had been taking place the whole day, when he momentarily realized that he had been drowning from it the moment he decided to wait for him seven years ago.

Mirroring the smile of the man he had always loved, he answered.

"You waited…"

For mere ten minutes, they stayed in that position totally ignoring the glances, which they involuntarily managed to earn. It was only when Rukawa heard a loud grumbling of his lover's stomach when he decided to let go.

Pulling back, Rukawa couldn't help but smile as he captured the tinge of pinkish color on Sendoh's cheeks. Grabbing Sendoh's wrist, he led him towards his car as they headed _together_ towards Sendoh's party.

**/FIN **/

**

* * *

A/N: SenRu fanclub is dying. I want to cry. I want to pull out all of my hair. I want to drown myself with my own tears. Agh. Agh. **

But I can't. Why? Because it's Valentines Day—meaning, it's Akira's birthday. So I should celebrate instead.

So celebrate with me.

Reviews are **greatly** appreciated.


End file.
